


We're All We've Got

by league_of_dva



Series: 100 Follower Giveaway Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/league_of_dva/pseuds/league_of_dva
Summary: A short fic involving a platonic relationship between D.Va and Junkrat, in which her mech is destroyed following the Omnium detonation. Junkrat stumbles upon her, and when she's come to, she finds he's fixed up the hunkering device for her.[ Intended as a one-shot, but may eventually have some more chapters. ]





	

_Australia - 0900 Hours_

 

_Mission Statement: Assist in the evacuation of Australian citizens while minimizing casualties and collateral damage._

 

_Mission Status: Failed._

 

It was supposed to be routine- at least, relatively speaking. A series of simple extraction missions. Things had slowed down at home, and as a result, Hana had no qualms with volunteering for the operation. She, her MEKA, and a small team of others would be flown down to Australia to assist evacuation efforts, push back the Omnics and the ALF, and keep people safe. It seemed simple enough, but of course, _nothing_ is ever simple anymore. The first few ops went fine- the team was in and out, the MEKAs proving to be extremely effective at pushing enemy assaults back while the troops loaded people onto evac ships. It wasn't until what would've been their second-to-last evacuation that things went sour.

The ALF had devised an _ingenious_ plan to deal with their corrupt government once and for all- blow the Omniums, cause some mayhem, and the cronies in their offices would be down for the count. Surprisingly, it didn't turn out how they'd expected; the explosions were massive, and the damage catastrophic. Millions died in the initial blasts, and the rest awoke to a barren, semi-irradiated wasteland populated with robotic and biological monstrosities.

It was during this initial chaos that Hana was left behind. The nearest Omnium to her location was far enough to where the blast's impact wouldn't hit them for roughly five minutes. However, there were still hundreds left to load onto the ships, which would take hours at best; improvisation was needed, and using her mech's boosters to their fullest capacity- instructing her comrades to do the same- Hana began to fly around the crowds and carry people back to the ships in large groups, flying them to the base of the landing pad before darting off again. Using this technique, they were able to save a much larger percentage of people than they would've otherwise, but that's where the good news ended.

As the last evac ship began shutting it's hangar door, the soldiers and MEKA pilots began to load up as well. Hana, however, refused to leave behind the stragglers that couldn't fit aboard the ships. She ignored her commanding officer's orders and did her best to at least find cover for these people; she had a record of insubordination, and it stuck with her reputation. Her COs always threatened her with discharge if she tried it with them, but nothing ever came of it. This time was different, though- perhaps not outright, but out of necessity, she was left behind.

The blast was less than 30 seconds out now, and all she could do was shuffle people into buildings and beneath furniture. As the last of them were tucked away, Hana was left with nowhere to put herself. She wracked her panicked mind for options, and came away with only one; use the boosters to try and get above the blast radius.

**It didn't work.**

* * *

" _Oi, sheila! You alive in there?_ "

The unfamiliar voice stirred Hana awake. Her head was throbbing, and she couldn't feel her left leg. She looked up towards the sound, and was met with a face _only a mother could love._

"I'm talkin' to _you_ , y'know! It's rude not to answer when you're greeted!"

The man standing over her was quite the sight- filthy, wrapped in torn clothes, two prosthetic limbs, and hair that was.. on fire? He was yelling something incoherent, though that was likely due to the ringing in her ears.

He reached down and lugged some mech parts off her back, and hoisted her up in his arms. He said something about an injury, or possibly blood and bandages.. she couldn't be certain. Her head hung back, her body limp as her eyes caught sight of the clouds that rolled by before gently closing.

 

* * *

 

 When she came to, her leg was wrapped in a thick gauze stained red with blood, and held stiff by a makeshift cast. She was in a small, torn up cot, and a man was hovering over a fire a few feet from where she lay.

"H-hey! You there! What the hell happened to me, what's going on?" she began to ask, alarmed and frightened at her current situation. She tried to stand, but let out a yelp and collapsed to the floor as a sudden pain shot through her bandaged leg. The man by the fire hurried over to her side and helped her back onto the cot despite her resistance; "Hey hey, come on now! You're in no state to be walkin' anywhere, girlie. Just sit tight 'till your leg's all betta'!"

Hana took in the words spoken to her, putting two and two together- the explosion must have incapacitated her earlier, but how much earlier, she couldn't tell.

"How long have I been here?" she asked him; "And who are you?"

"The name's Jamison! But you call me Junkrat, got it? It's been a few days since I found ya', you've been in and out of consciousness enough to keep you alive at least. Me buddy Hog's on his way back with some real grub, though, so you should be feelin' up to snuff in no time!"

Hana furrowed he brow and did her best to find a comfortable position in which to sit up. She ran a hand through her hair in thought, her mech coming to mind;

"What happened to my MEKA?" she asked.

"Your what? Oh! That big pink hunk o' junk that was crushin' ya' to death when we found ya'? I fixed it up, free of charge!" Jamison replied with a giddy laughter, hobbling away from her and over to an obscured figure in the corner of the room. It was in this moment that the young pilot took in her surroundings more fully; They were in some sort of cave, clearly dug out by explosives based on it's size. There were the necessary amenities, like a stove, a fire, what looked like an ammunition bench..

_'This guy must be into bombs..'_

Just as she snapped her attention back to Junkrat, he pulled a large tarp off of what used to be her mech. It was no longer pink, and was now a pasty brown color. It was covered in bits of sand, and various tacked-on devices, like what appeared to be a small crane. Her eyes went wide at this monstrosity of a creation, and she began to immediately yell at the man who stood beaming so proudly at what he'd made;

" _You idiot! How the hell am I supposed to get home with that? Can it even fly anymore? What's with all those things on it, why's it so damn dirty? Where are my bunny stickers?! What have you done?!_ "

Junkrat rushed over to her side to try and calm her down, clearly offended that she didn't appreciate his kind handiwork; "I did this for you, sheila, not me. Everything still works, it's a fuckin' miracle it even walks at that. You should be grateful! I'm not even chargin' ya' for it!"

Hana let out a small huff, crossing her arms.

"Can you at least find me a bunny sticker to put on it?" she asked in a softened tone.

Jamison chuckled a little; "Yeah, I think I can do that."


End file.
